IBC-13 venture into fantaserye genre
12/30/13 “Trying to improve the reach of IBC 13 as a much of 55%,” explained the newly-appointed chairman himself Jose Avellana and the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, on how they plans to regain the glory days to further enhance IBC 13’s programming, ratings and sales as well as improve the broadcast network’s coverage and signal strength throughout the country and resulted into the third giant network in order to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA, which have our superior transmission facilities. They launched the bold move to update the sequestered network’s upgrade facilities and programming in preparation for the relaunch of IBC. Since the television ratings is a signal and reach issue, he set his goal in realistic terms. They increase it by a higher points at IBC 13, we’d be very good. The newly-relaunched network IBC 13 entered into the quality local production by offering the fantaserye genre in a primetime slot after the second game of the PBA moves to 8:30 p.m. slot on Wednesday and Friday beginning January 8. Starting January, it introduces its fantasy series produced by IBC-13 under the entertainment TV head Laurenti Dyogi. On January 6, the first ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland topbilled by rising teen star Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale, premiere at 7:45 p.m. On January 25, the much-awaited fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya with the first episode featurig Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras, begins airing evey Saturday at 7 p.m. Janella in Wonderland is IBC 13's bid to dominate the fantaserye genre at 7:45 p.m. slot, as the mermaid fantasy tale about Janella (Janella Salvador), a girl from the island. She's a teenager and learned a secret: she's a mermaid! As a magical mermaid princess, Janella learned her dolphin Zuma and her Jamaican crab Sebastian set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Janella saves the ocean kingdom. Tasya Fantasya, on the other hand, is the fantasy anthology of IBC 13, featuring our well-loved fairy tales, legends, myths, fables and enchanting stories of magic and adventure. The first episode in a magical story about Rapunzel (Yassi), an 18-year old young girl who becoming a princess. She found a castle that transport her to a world of fairy tales. Flint (Andre) who is the love interest of Rapunzel. In the end, Princess Rapunzel returns to Flint's world and never come back to her world forever only love to Flint. More new shows produced by IBC 13. APO Tanghali Na!, the new impoved noontime variety show beginning January 25, from Monday to Saturday at 12 high noon with the return of APO Hiking Society. They joined by Antoinette Taus, Rica Peralejo, Bela Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Bianca Manalo, Brod Pete and Ramon Bautista. The return of drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes begins airing every Saturday at 8 p.m., hosted by the love adviser Joe D'Mango, featuring weekly love stories send in love notes through letter senders, while the country’s top directors and writters will be assigned to different episodes. The first episode will be feature Superstar Circle grand winne Liza Soberano and 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga, under the direction of Joel Lamangan. On January 26, the premiere of the game show The Million Second Quiz with Robi Domingo as a quiz master, begins airing every Sunday at 7 p.m.